


DRIVE [Vid]

by Banbury



Series: Meditations on speed... [1]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: This vid was made in 2008 and posted on YouTube the same year.Music by "The CARS", song "Drive".My summary from that post:This is story about Brian and Dom. Vid was made after I've read amazing fanfiction by Maygra. Disclaimers: nothing is mine except the idea of this vid.





	DRIVE [Vid]




End file.
